Gas barbeque grills today are often built with a rectangular firebox containing a plurality of gas burners below a cooking grate. These gas burners are often configured as tubes oriented from front to back and placed alongside each other at intervals and numbering from two to six. The front of each of the burners terminates in a hole facing the front face of the firebox and the rear of each of the burners is sealed off and secured to the rear face of the firebox. Gas may be injected into the burners using this hole. Combusting gas escapes from the burners via side mounted burner ports. Carry over tubes are sometimes provided at the rear of the burners for transferring flame from one to the other. Being rear mounted, the carry over tubes can take advantage of higher stagnant pressure compared to the front of the burner where gas is injected.
The temperature of the materials comprising the burners can be very high, especially in the case of lower BTU rates used for slower cooking times which results in flames wrapping closely around the burner from the side opening burner ports. Burner temperatures in the range of 1000° F. to 1200° F. are not uncommon. Such high temperatures promote the oxidation and corrosion of the burner materials through inducement of micro-fissures and other processes.
Further, a gas grill is normally constructed with a lid that opens around a pivot axis at the rear of the firebox, with an opening for exhaust gases also at the rear. This can result in higher temperatures at the rear of the appliance from normal convection flow. However, the issue is exacerbated by placement of the carry over tube at the rear of the appliance. Hence both the construction of the firebox and the burner promote uneven heating.
What is needed is a system for addressing the above, and related, concerns.